Problem: Gabriela did 56 more push-ups than Ashley at night. Gabriela did 74 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ashley do?
Explanation: Gabriela did 74 push-ups, and Ashley did 56 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $74 - 56$ push-ups. She did $74 - 56 = 18$ push-ups.